Saradin's Diary
Locations *Skyreach Catacombs, Craglorn Contents From the Diary of Saradin, Daughter of High King Durac My father and Virmaril spent another day and most of the night in the catacombs beneath Skyreach. They share a fascination for the dark arts, but sometimes I wonder if their friendship isn't too complicated. Father bears such a burden as the Nedic High King, and I fear that every time he asks Virmaril for advice he passes a bit of that burden onto my beloved. * * * We haven't told father of our love as yet, but Virmaril assures me that he will ask father for my hand in marriage in the very near future. * * * Father was furious. Despite his long friendship with Virmaril, he wasn't at all happy with the idea of his beloved daughter marrying a High Elf. I'm heartbroken over this, but I must remain strong. I am the High King's daughter, after all, and I have a duty to my father and my people. No matter how much this outcome pains me. And poor Virmaril. I've never seen him look so … shattered. * * * I'm going to marry King Kestic. Father arranged the marriage to help strengthen ties with Kestic and the northern clans. I still have powerful feelings for Virmaril, but I have to put them behind me. Our love is forbidden, and this marriage will make the Nedic clans stronger. I wonder if Virmaril has moved on with his own life yet? * * * The barbaric Yokudans gather at our doors. I saw Virmaril and father together today. They both seemed worried. Oh, they try not to let it show, but I know them both so well. Virmaril says he has a plan to repel the invaders. He thinks father will support the idea. They just need to convince the other Nedic kings. * * * Virmaril was watching me throughout tonight's feast. There was a … hunger … in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. Perhaps I'm imagining things, but I could swear that Virmaril had no thoughts about invaders or armies or wars this night. He only had eyes for me. * * * Virmaril came to me in the royal chambers. I was hesitant to talk to him at first, but I didn't want to seem distant. He told me that he still loved me. Asked me to run away with him. I laughed at the idea, assuming he was joking. But I could see in his eyes, his feelings for me were as strong as ever. I turned away before my own emotions betrayed me. * * * Virmaril was cold today, distant. When I asked if he was well, he just said that I had helped him decide his next course of action. As soon as the meeting of the council of kings is over, I'll find Virmaril and apologize. I never meant to hurt him. I'm sure he'll understand. Appearances * Category:Online: Craglorn Secrets Category:Online: Craglorn Books Category:Online: Books with Authors